What If?
by Penny Parker
Summary: What if Voldemort didn't choose Harry? Follow this average wizard boy on his exploits with his friends Ron and Hermione as they help Neville Longbottom (The-Boy-Who-Lived) foil He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's plans for ressurection.
1. DISCLAIMER What If?

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not claim to own any of the characters in this story accept Angela Wyvern and her family. She is my own creation who I've used in many a role playing game and both she and all related to her are © ME n.n;. So please ask permission to use her if you like her. All other characters are © J.K. Rowling. This story, while some of you may not agree with it, may also offend some people. In that case, I warn you not to read it. However I've seen more offensive things caught in my vacuum. So if you've got a sense of humor and you're up for a good read, by all means continue. If not, _run_ Simba. _Run away and never return_. XD Couldn't help it. Enjoy!  
  
**_"THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APPROACHES.... BORN TO THOSE WHO HAVE THRICE DEFIED HIM, BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES...AND THE DARK LORD WILL MARK HIM AS HIS EQUAL, BUT HE WILL HAVE POWER THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT...AND EITHER MUST DIE AT THE HAND OF THE OTHER FOR NEITHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURVIVES....THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD WILL BE BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES...."_**

"The _odd_ thing is, Harry," he said softly, "that it may not have meant _you_ at all. Sibyll's prophecy could have applied to two wizard boys, _both_ born at the end of July that year, _both_ of whom had parents in the Order of the Phoenix, both sets of parents having narrowly escaped Voldemort three times. One of course, was you. The other was **Neville Longbottom**."  
  
**WHAT IF VOLDEMORT DIDN'T CHOOSE HARRY?**


	2. Just and Average Wizard

"Harry, dear could you go open the window? I expect the post owl will be along any minute."

"Sure Mum." Harry Potter was your average eleven year old wizard. He had been born in an average hospital and raised here in his average home with his average parents his entire average life.

One might argue that the acts of bravery that Lily and James Potter once did to protect the world from He- Who-Must-Not-Be-Named made them as far from average as parents could be, but Harry had grown up hearing their stories. And the stories from nearly everyone else's parents sounded almost exactly the same. Just as dangerous, just as terrifying, and all with the same ending. The Dark Lord's reign of terror was ended by Neville Longbottom. The Boy-Who-Lived.

Sometimes he wished that he, Harry, were in Neville's shoes but not at what it had cost. Poor Neville had lost both his mother and father to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and he received a large lighting-shaped scar right across his forehead from the curse that failed to kill him. He now lived alone with his creepy old grandmother and her stuffed vulture hat.

Every so often they'd stop by for a cup of tea and a chat but it was usually only Neville's grandmother and Harry's parents that did the chatting. Neville and Harry usually ended up in the den playing games all night while the adults drank tea and shared stories that had been told so many times that they've worn out.

Harry sighed and opened the window as he was asked, returning to the table only to be struck in the back of the head by a dusty, and rather old owl who looked like he'd been on the last flight of his life. The impact knocked his glasses to the table and he put them back on, rubbing the back of his head. Lily gasped and lifted the creature from the floor, cradling it.

"Oh my! Errol, you mangy old feather duster. _Honestly_ I don't know why they keep using you." She carried the thing over to the windowsill and perched him there, fetching a small bowl of water for him.

"Mum, he's got a letter." Harry couldn't help but notice the crinkle of parchment when the owl collided with his skull, and as he said, there was a note rolled up and attached to his brittle, ancient leg.

"Open it for me sweetheart, while I tend to Errol." She was busy trying to get the poor creature to keep breathing, and she untied the letter, passing it to her son. Harry pulled off the ribbon and unrolled the note. It read:  
  
_ Dear Lily and James, _

_ I'm sorry if this letter doesn't go through. I'm not sure how many deliveries Errol has got left in him. But if it does, could you please send a response back with Bren?  
Anyway, Percy has been made a PREFECT! Can you believe it? Second in the family! We're so proud! And Ronald's just got his acceptance letter to Hogwarts! Isn't it wonderful? Has Harry received his yet? They sent them out alphabetically in reverse this time! I swear, Dumbledore is one of the cleverest headmasters the school's ever had. But in any case, Arthur is thrilled and we're throwing a small party Friday night in celebration. Would you like to come? _

_ Owl us back as soon as you get this letter I know how many will be attending. It'll give Arthur and me a little time to prepare everything as far as...well you know.  
Waiting to hear from you!  
-Molly_

"Ron's got his Hogwarts letter. And Mrs. Weasley's invited us to a party tonight. Can we go, Mum?" When she'd finished with the owl, Lily turned and walked over to him, taking the letter and reading it over once for herself.

"Ron's got his letter? And Percy, a prefect? Well good for them! We'll pick something up for both of them at Diagon Alley later. And as far as the party, goodness! _Tonight_?! How long has Errol been falling- I mean flying? Well, trying to fly. I suppose so, but you'd better ask your father, I don't know what his plans are yet." As she was speaking another, this time, much younger and healthier-looking owl swooped in the window. It too bore a letter, but this one was addressed to:  
  
_Mr. H. Potter  
Twenty-Five Meadowlark Lane  
South London _


	3. Harry's Got His Letter

Harry's heart leapt in his chest as he read the address. There was no mistaking it, this was _his_ letter. He flipped it over quickly and looked over at his mother, who wore a smile which told him she knew exactly what it was. Sure enough, there was a crimson wax seal which sealed the envelope shut, stamped with the crest of a coat of arms.

He tore open the envelope and unfolded the letter while Lily's smile brightened and she placed her hands on his shoulders.  
"Congratulations Harry! Go on! Read it!" He couldn't tell which of them was more excited, but he looked back at his letter and began to read.  
  
** HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
_of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY  
**  
**Headmaster:** ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards) _

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Pleased find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
_Minerva McGonagall,  
Deputy Headmistress_  
  
For a second, Harry just stared at the letter, his hands trembling slightly. Then he stood from the chair so suddenly that it tipped over backwards and threw his arms around his mother. Lily chuckled softly and hugged him tightly, offering a nod to her husband who just stepped into the kitchen.

"Sorry about the wait, I decided to use that shampoo you just concocted, Lily and it turned my hair _pink_. What'd I miss?" He adjusted the collar of his robe and made a straightaway for the pot of coffee.

"Our son just got his _letter_, James. Dumbledore sent out the notices backwards." Harry tore away from his mother (who pulled out her wand her wand and magicked the chair back upright) and nearly crashed into his father as he sat down at the table, sipping his cup of coffee.

"Gracious, he has? He's eleven _already_? Just joking! Of course I know how old you are! Give it here Harry, let your old man take a look." Between sips of coffee, he reached over and messed up Harry's previously wild hair, taking the letter and examining it.

"Well that's that then. We'll have to make a trip to Diagon Alley later and pick up your supplies, and of course a gift." During his excitement, Harry had almost completely forgotten about Ron and Percy's party later, but the mention of Diagon Alley brought it back into his mind.

"Oh! And Dad? Mrs. Weasley is holding a party tonight for Ron and Percy and she invited us. Could we go?" His father looked thoughtful for a moment before turning to he and his mother.

"I don't see why not, but it is awfully _sudden_. Tonight?" Harry's mother had a simple answer for that.

"They must have sent the letter days ago. They used that ancient dust ball Errol. Oh James, can't we just buy them a _new_ one at Eylops when we go?" She looked at him pleadingly as she pointed at the Weasley's owl on the windowsill.

"Now, Lily. I thought we agreed on this. If they don't want charity, let that be their choice. Why don't you run upstairs and get dressed, Harry? Your mother and I will take you to Diagon Alley as soon as you're ready." At this, Harry threw his arm around his father's neck and gave him a swift squeeze before bolting out of the kitchen.

James gave a soft chuckle and smiled to his wife as he heard Harry's feet jogging up the stairs, and he took another sip of his coffee as his bedroom door gave a loud slam.


End file.
